


Just Wondering

by randylahey5446



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Domestic Disputes, Getting Older, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, Self Diologue, life issues, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randylahey5446/pseuds/randylahey5446
Summary: Gon is back in his hometown of Whale Island. Though he is the same person as before, he starts to perceive things differently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a story from FanFiction that I wrote a while ago. I'm making edits in it and I plan to upload parts at a time. Btw, there is a spoiler that comes at the end of the anime/chariman election arc that I mention from chapter 1 onwards, so be aware of that.

_"See you around dude,"_

_"Yeah, just call me if you wanna talk or whatever,"_

_"I will!"_

_"Alright, take care Gon!"_

That was the last time Gon had seen Killua or anyone he knew closely outside his family. Before returning to his homeland, he departed with Killlua at the bay. Killua planned to look after his sister while Gon went back to visit his Aunt Mito. He offered to let them stay, but Killua talked about how he and his sister had some plans.

So that's when they decided to part ways for a couple months and go from there.

Gon spent most of his time helping his aunt around the house and going out in the woods like usual. But this time, he would spend a lot of time reminiscing on his past adventures. Places and events including the Hunter Exam, Heavens Arena, the Yorkshin auction, and other things often popped in his head during his stay.

Memories that stood out more include meeting his friends, his encounters with Hisoka, Greed Island, his training, and meeting Ging for the first time.

Ever since he took off for the Hunter Exam, he has changed in so many way and meet so many new people and experienced so much. This was the first time in a while where he had time to himself.

But things we a bit different for Gon this time. Unlike when he had time to himself before the Hunter Exam, he has a lot of life experience to look back on. Gon simply matured. So naturally, he grew and became more sophisticated and complex. He still is the same optimistic and hard-headed person as before, but just a bit different.

And a little more cynical too.

"Wait up!!" Mito called out, making Gon step back in the house as she scurried over to him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going off to the woods, why?"

"Are you caught up with school?"

"Yeah,"

"Did you do _all_ of your homework?"

Answering this question was always a pain in the ass to deal with. "Not _all_ of it, but most of it, I did all of the harder ones so I should be fine later. Besides, it's only Saturday and I usually finish my homework on Sundays anyway, so it's not like I'm slacking off or anything,"

"I don't know, Gon. I just worry about you sometimes, you know that," Mito smiled, attempting to rub Gon's head.

"Yeah, but you really don't have to smoother me all the time," he said while pulling his head back. "Besides, I've been a Hunter for a while now, so I'm more than capable of taking care of myself,"

"Well, you're still my little boy to me, I just can't help myself sometimes," Mito sighed. Watching Gon mature and grow up was just as exciting as it was mellow. While she was watching Gon grow into a handsome, independent young man, it was exactly that exciting factor to her that worried her. Sometimes, Mito wishes that she could just coddle and snuggle him like if he was a little boy.

This was a bit selfish of her, though. It's not like she could devolve Gon's purpose in life to being her own personal teddy bear. But, it's not like she couldn't try. "Gon, do you remember the old days when we used to spend all of those times together cuddling in bed and reading nighttime stories until you fell asleep?"

"...yeah," Gon responded, not sure if he should feel nostalgic or violated.

"Don't you wish we could go back, just for one night? It'll be so much fun! We could stay up late, play a couple of board games, maybe have a pillow fight, read together, and fall asleep in each others arms at the end of it all. Wouldn't that be adorable?"

Gon felt like he had to be a bit blunt at this point. "Mito, that would be great and all, but I'm fifteen now. It's really not the kind of things that someone my age is into,"

"Oh yeah, that's right. All you guys ever think about is sex, drinking, partying, gallivanting, and sometimes marauding, _especially_ that one guy you always talk to,"

"Who, Killua?"

"No way, Killua is a sweetheart! Do you see the way he cares for you and his sister? That boy is such a darling, at least not when he mouths off,"

"I wouldn't go as far as to call him a 'sweetheart', but he's fine, I guess," Gon started. "Besides, things haven't been great between us ever since that argument I talked about,"

"Oh, that's too bad. So, you haven't heard from him?"

"No, we haven't talked since then, but I plan to call him soon to patch things up," he said. "So, if it's not Killua you're talking about, then who else could it be?"

"Old-man Leorio! Seriously, even If he _was_ in his teens when he met you, I really don't buy it! He looks like Ging's age and he hangs around minors all the time?! I don't trust him one bit,"

"Um, Mito?"

"What, you're going to defend him or something?" Mito teased, as Gon reverts a serious look.

"I'm sorry, but, I told you not to bring him or the other guy up, remember,"

_Shit!! How could I get so careless?!_

Mito was shocked at her own insincerity and lack of awareness just now. Bringing him up, especially so recklessly, could have ended in complete disaster just now.

Hopefully Gon is in a good mood today, otherwise, there's no telling what kind of meltdown he would have this time. 

For what felt like a few minutes, Mito slighted gaped at Gon while holding her hand over her mouth defensively, waiting for her impending doom. "Gon, I'm-,"

"Don't worry about it," he smiled, "We've had enough drama since I came back and you only meant to make me laugh, just try not to do it again. Besides, we all make mistakes, we're only human,"

"Yeah, I guess," Mito grabbed her neck vulnerably. Not only did Gon let her off the hook, but she saw a very familiar side of Gon that was hard to come across these days; the cheery, optimistic, and strong-hearted side of him that was ready to take on the world.

That's the type of Gon that she saw in that response, and it's clearly not the one she expected. Usually, he's a lot more up-tight and mature like an adult, but, there are small glimmers of radiance and grace like this that she sees the same Gon that was at the peak of his prime.

"Geez, Mito, you're really not convinced by my attitude, are you?"

"I am, it's just-,"

"You're not looking at me when you say that, you're not telling the truth if you're not confident enough to look me in the eyes," he said, pulling Mito's glance towards him.

After shyly looking away for a moment, she immediately gains enough confidence to look him in the eyes. She saw another different side of Gon, but not one that she has seen before, but a different one. A certain version of him that had all the child-like wonder of himself from before, yet it's mixed in with the more mature, serious side of him.

With his radiant maroon colored eyes, dark messy hair, radiant smile, and scruffy facial hair, it felt as though the features of his face were complimenting each other, as much as they were contrasting each other.

"Geez, don't expect this request from me too often, but, would a hug from me be more convincing?"

The amount of embarrassment and half-heartedness in that question couldn't help but remind her of Ging (but in a non-disparaging way). "You don't seem like you want to though,"

"Just get it over with so I could just get out of here,"

"Gon, you shouldn't be looking away like that, it's a sign that what you're saying isn't completely true," Mito claimed, giggling at Gon's awkwardness.

Right when Gon looked back at her but before he could defend himself, Mito pulled him in for a hug. He wasn't very consenting at first, but he soon found himself hugging back and holding on for at least a minute.

It wasn't too often that the two could care a moment of affection like this, but when they did, it was something important for them to take in. It was something that helped their relationship a lot when they were younger, and almost completely stopped once Gon started getting older. 

Moments like this weren't only soothing, but they were important to them as well.   

"Well, I'm going off now," he said, as if nothing ever happened.

"Alright, be safe out there love!"

"Yeah, sure," Gon nodded, walking off into the woods with his back-pack and sheepish half-smile.

It was a solid minute before he heard a booming voice in the distance.

 " _I loooooove you_!" Mito yelled, stopping Gon in his tracks and making him blush.

"Love you too!" he forced out. 

 _Jeez, why does she always have to be weird all the time? Can't she just be normal?_  He thought to himself, as a more resolute thought came to mind.

_Well, maybe that's why I love her so much._


End file.
